conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Undead
Undead is about an zombie outbreak hitting an small town. The survivors manage to escape to an shop, but they relise that all survivors can't be trusted. Plot Jane Brown and her husband Nick are eating their dinner. They go to sleap and Nick hears an noise. He walks outside and sees Harry, His neighbor. Nick is bitten by Harry and he runs inside. Nick turns into an zombie and attacks Jane. Jane is bitten and runs to the bathroom. She opens the window and escapes. She runs into the middle of the road and screams as she sees zombies attacking the living. Jane runs to Sandra's house, her sister. Sandra openes the door and sees an zombiefied Jane. Sandra manages to escape and runs out of the back door. Sandra escapes in her car and crashes the car into another. Sandra wakes up and relises the zombies are trying to get inside. Sandra drives away and is forced to abandon the car. She sees an man and an heavily pregnant woman waving her over to an shop. Sandra runs in with them and she sees two women and three men with them. The man is Garry, The pregnant woman is Vera and the others are Lily,Stacey,Andy,Noel and Frank. They block the door and relise there is an basement. Lily and Vera go down to the basement to rest. Two hours later and everyone is sleaping in the basement while Noel is in charge of the night to watch out for zombies. Stacey tells Sandra that she had left her baby to die and is going to find out if she is alive. The next day, Stacey sneaks out of the shop, but Noel thinks she is an zombie and shoots her. This alerts the zombies who try to smash in. They all rush to the basement when the zombies break in. They manage to grab onto Frank and they eat him alive. They lock the basement door and relise they can escape through the sewers. When they fall into the sewers, Andy refuses and the zombies burst in. Andy trys to jump but is eaten by the new zombiefied Stacey and Frank. The others run and find an exit. They get out to the street and relise they are near Lilys house so they go there for an rest. Sandra turns on the radio and learns that the town is quarantined. Just then, Lily's undead brother Brian breaks through the closet and bites Vera. Vera falls down when she relises she is in labour. Lily and Noel manage to lock Brian in Lily's room. Sandra then relises that Vera is giving birth to an undead child. Garry pleads for them not shoot the two, But Noel grabs the rifle and shoots at Vera, Who turns into an zombie. Garry shoots Noel, Who shoots Garry. Noel is injured while Garry dies. Lily breaks down in tears as Sandra shoots the undead baby, who she names Vera in honour of Vera. ﻿The three get out of the back garden getting chased by zombies. Lily separates from Noel and Sandra as she relises Noel only slows them down. Sandra and Noel get to an house when they see an man. He says he is Brad and he knoes what happened. He and an group of scientests were making a group of experiments, which ended up making zombies. Sandra grows insane and shoots him to death. Noel trys to kill her but she shoots him and starts crying. It is then revealed that Sandra was one of the scientests and ordered the quarantine. Befour she could escape, The zombies were released earlier. She grabs onto an phone and phones the millitary. She says that all the zombies are dead and orders the quarantine to be over, then she shoots herself. In the epilouge, Lily is seen running through an forest and then escapeing on an boat. She gets to New york and starts crying in relief and she gets off the boat. When she is walking, she sees an zombie killing his wife. Lily's relief then grows into pure terror when she relises the virus has spread. ﻿